


Valentine

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: Little Champions Daycare Center collection [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mpreg, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Young!Kuroko, but you can ignore it if you want, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it that expectant fathers can have hormonal, pregnancy dreams too. Companion piece to Dreams. KuroAkaKuro, mpreg, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Akashi or Kuroko.
> 
> So. Do you all remember during AkaKuro week last year when I published the AkaKuroAka fic? Well. I wrote a companinion piece. This was supposed to be up for Valentine's day, but life got crazy. My bad :P Anyway, there is a bit of OOCness, in my opinion, but I hope the smut is nice? Enjoy!
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi

Akashi Seijuurou awoke to the feeling of his husband running his hand through his hair. A pleased hum escaped him as he leaned in to the touch, smirking a little when his husband scratched gently at his scalp.

"Good morning, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya murmured from behind him. Seijuurou leaned back, smiling a little as he felt his husband press a kiss to the back of his head.

"Good morning, Tetsuya. Did you sleep well?" He asked. Tetsuya nodded, shifting a bit before his warm lips covered Seijuurou's. The red-head let his eyes slip shut as he parted Tetsuya's lips, dipping his tongue in to his willing mouth. They lazily made out for a while when he felt Tetsuya's hand touch his chest. He pulled away from him, turning to rest his head on the pillow as Tetsuya's hands brushed over his nipples.

He was surprised to find Tetsuya laying in front of him as well.

"Tetsuya?" He asked, confused. His husband smiled at him, moving in close to press a chaste kiss to his mouth.

"Good morning, Sei. Your son says hello as well." He said, pressing a hand to his stomach. Seijuurou's momentary confusion evaporated as he felt his son moving beneath his hand.

"I love you, Tetsuya." He murmured, as he did every time he was reminded of the miracle pregnancy they had. His husband smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips.

"And I love you, Sei." He promised. An arm that did not belong to the man in front of him wrapped around him from behind, and a gentle kiss was pressed to his shoulder.

"What about me, Seijuurou-kun?" The Tetsuya behind him asked. Seijuurou rolled over and sat up, looking down at the pouting ex-shadow. His eyes widened as he realized how young he looked. He couldn't have been older than 16.

"I am very confused." He admitted. His spouse rolled his eyes before leaning over him and pulling the younger Tetsuya close. He cupped his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"He loves you too. He is just a little disoriented is all." Tetsuya promised. The younger smiled, nodded. "Sei, this is a dream. Just go with it. We both love you so much and want to prove it to you. So let us." Tetsuya said to him. Seijuurou's eyes widened, but nodded.

After all, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Satisfied, Tetsuya gently pushed him against the headboard of their bed.

"Relax and enjoy." He teased, blue eyes filled with mirth. Seijuurou watched on in awe as his husband pulled his younger self in to his arms, pressing their lips together. Young Tetsuya moaned in surprise before his eyes slid shut and he wrapped his arms around older Tetsuya's neck. Seijuurou's eyes widened as his spouse parted Tetsuya's lips, sliding his tongue inside to taste himself. He moaned, pulling the younger even closer.

Seijuurou felt a warm pool of arousal stir in his stomach as they continued to kiss. Both men were getting flustered, and their hands were beginning to roam.

"Ah!" The younger of the two gasped as the older grabbed his ass. Tetsuya let out a dark chuckle that sent a jolt of arousal down Seijuurou's spine. His mouth was watering as he watched his husband pull the young back in to a rough kiss. Tetsuya kissed him for a minute more before he yanked his head back, looking down at the younger male with a satisfied smirk on his face. His turned that gaze to Seijuurou. Seijuurou's breath hitched at Tetsuya's lust-blown pupils, and he waited for him to speak.

"What do you want us to do, Seijuurou?" He asked, titling his head a bit to the side to show off his exposed and unblemished neck in a show of innocence. Seijuurou really wanted to correct that.

"Come." He ordered. Both Tetsuya's released one another and came forward as they were told. Seijuurou yanked younger Tetsuya close, laying claim to his mouth without missing a beat. He and younger Tetsuya moaned as they tasted one another once more. As he kept the younger Tetsuya occupied with his mouth, older Tetsuya was pressing kisses down the side of his neck. Seijuurou wound his fingers in the back of Tetsuya's head and guided him to his chest, eyes rolling a little when his spouse began to bite and tug at his nipple.

"Tetsuya." He moaned when his spouse's skillful fingers went a step further and trailed down his chest to wrap around his cock. He started a slow rhythm that Seijuurou was completely on board with, and as he rode the slow burn of pleasure, he decided to address younger Tetsuya's leaking cock.

"Sei!" Younger Tetsuya gasped when his hand wrapped around his cock. Seijuurou smirked as the blue haired male dropped his forehead to his shoulder, his hips helplessly thrusting in to his hand.

"You're beautiful, Tetsuya." He murmured. The younger blushed. His spouse sent him a wink before Seijuurou noticed him reaching for the lube on the bedside table with his free hand. He let go of his cock, pressing a brief kiss to his chest in apology before slicking up his hand.

"Shall I prepare him for you, Sei? You're probably bigger than you were back then." Tetsuya murmured.

"Or he's not as used to it." Seijuurou chuckled. Tetsuya scoffed before reaching behind younger Tetsuya. He gasped, pulling away from Seijuurou and titling his head back to release a guttural moan.

"Ah!" He moaned, thrusting himself back on those fingers. Sharing another pleased glance with Seijuurou, Tetsuya leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Seijuurou eagerly parted his mouth, sucking Tetsuya tongue in and playfully pressing against it with his own. His spouse let out a moan, tilting his head to better the angle of the kiss. Seijuurou moaned in response, loving the way that his Tetsuya was completely dominating the kiss.

"So…hot…" Young Tetsuya panted as he watched them make out. Seijuurou smirked a little and his husband sent a wink the younger one's way as Seijuurou's fingers joined Tetsuya's in the younger male's ass.

A few more thrusts of their fingers and finally Seijuurou couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside him.

"Sei!" Tetsuya gasped as he was turned around and then shoved face first in to the mattress. Older Tetsuya lifted his hips up from the mattress and he parted his cheeks, giving Seijuurou a glorious view of his twitching and eager hole.

"What a sight to behold." He murmured, a shiver running down his spine as he twisted his fingers in Tetsuya's blue locks. As the pregnancy had progressed over the last few months, the amount of rough sex they could have begun to diminish. Seijuurou really needed this fuck.

He shoved into younger Tetsuya's ass without preamble, moaning loudly as his tight walls clamped down around his cock.

"He's so tight." He murmured, vision spotting so he closed his eyes. The glorious heat of his ass was nothing compared to his current Tetsuya's, because the pregnancy made his body temperature rise, but he was so much tighter than his spouse. It was a lovely contrast. It almost felt like he were to squeeze his inner walls around Seijuurou's cock, he would cut off the circulation.

Younger Tetsuya was mewling into the sheets, his hands twisted in to them so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Please." He moaned out so sweetly that Seijuurou couldn't bring himself to be slow about this. He began a swift pace, thrusting in to him so hard that the younger male jerked at every thrust.

"Now that is a wonderful image." His spouse murmured in his ear before biting on to the top of the lobe. Seijuurou moaned, leaning in to him as he began to press wet kisses down the side of his neck.

"Sei!" Younger Tetsuya moaned out as he came. The sudden clamping of his walls around Seijuurou's cock nearly had him coming as well, but it wasn't quite enough.

"Good job, Tetsuya." He murmured, keeping his thrusts going.

"Not enough?" He spouse asked. Seijuurou shook his head. His husband place a kiss to his mouth before pressing kisses down his spine. When his spouse parted his ass and blew in to him, he shivered with anticipation on what was to come. The first innocent flicker of his tongue over his hole had Seijuurou tossing his head back and moaning. When his spouse then reached between his legs and grasped at his balls, his thrusts in to younger Tetsuya faltered as waves of pleasure crashed down on him.

"Tetsuya." He moaned as his spouse parted him even wider. He felt Tetsuya bury his face in his ass before carefully nipping at his entrance, causing Seijuurou to jump. He soothed the sharp pain with strong flicks of his tongue over the spot soon after.

As his spouse ate him out, Seijuurou was so lost in the pleasure that when younger Tetsuya turned himself on to his back and then pulled Seijuurou on top of him, he gasped.

"Sei." The younger moaned before connecting their lips. Seijuurou moaned in response, tongue frantically meeting younger Tetsuya's as his hips began to thrust back on to his spouse's tongue. When older Tetsuya began to suck on his hole, his vision went white and his balls began to quiver in their sack. Younger Tetsuya quivered beneath him and came again, slicking their abdomens with his come once again. He pulled off of Seijuurou before gently pushing him off of him and enough so that he could crawl forward and begin sucking on his cock.

"God!" He moaned loudly, all of his senses caught up in the stimulation he was receiving. He thread his fingers through Tetsuya's hair once more and as he felt his orgasm began, he slammed his cock down his throat so hard he heard him gag. His spouse shoved a finger in his ass and quickly found his prostate, rubbing it just the way he liked as he shot down younger Tetsuya's throat. When he was done he yanked him off of his cock, chest heaving and heart racing.

Younger Tetsuya moved away from him so Seijuurou turned around, smirking a little when his husband's eyes widened. He yanked him up and in to a kiss before reaching down and shoving two fingers up his ass. He smirked when he felt how loose he was already.

"Eager, my Tetsuya?" He asked, slipping in a third finger. Tetsuya smirked in return and reached down, pulling his fingers out of his ass with one hand and with the other, he shoved Seijuurou on to his back.

"Always for you, Seijuurou." He promised. Seijuurou heart swelled with overwhelming love for this pregnant man as he climbed on to his cock. He grasped his hips, helping him sink down slowly so that they didn't hurt the baby. Tetsuya moaned, tossing his head back as he began to lose himself of Seijuurou's cock.

Younger Tetsuya pulled himself out of his post-orgasmic haze and moved over to the two of them, pressing his lips to Seijuurou as he grasped Tetsuya's cock. Tetsuya came not long after, but Seijuurou wanted him to come again, so he reached up and began to tug at his nipples, quickly stimulating him back to full hardness once more.

"Sei." Tetsuya panted as he continued to bounce along on his cock. "I'm not going to last much longer." He admitted. Seijuurou nodded, helping pick up the pace of his thrusts.

"Me too. Come for me, Tetsuya." He ordered.

"With me, Sei. Please." Tetsuya murmured, smiling down at him. Seijuurou nodded, and together they both began to move faster. Their thrusts grew sloppier and a sometimes off tempo. But Seijuurou slammed himself up against Tetsuya's prostate just as he spouse was clamping down on his cock and both were coming once more.

After spilling themselves all over each other, Tetsuya tiredly fell forward. Younger Tetsuya caught him and gently lowered him on to Seijuurou's side. He then went on the other, wrapping an arm around Seijuurou waist.

Seijuurou smiled at the two of them, pressing tender kisses to their foreheads.

"Thank you." He said. They both smiled at him, cuddling close.

"We love you, Sei." He smiled at them and was about to respond when suddenly he was forced in to the waking world.

* * *

Seijuurou opened his eyes to the feel of his husband's warm tongue on his cock. He gently moved to thread his fingers through Tetsuya's hair, tugging gently to get him up and off of his cock.

"Tetsuya, you don't have to do that." He said, smiling up at his spouse. The blue haired male shook his head, pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

"You were having a really nice dream, Sei. I wanted to help. You came in my mouth anyway. I was just tidying up the mess I helped you make." He shrugged, smiling down at Seijuurou.

"You're too good to me. Do you need help?" He asked, reaching under Tetsuya's swollen abdomen to grasp his cock. When his hand touched the cooling come, he realized he was too late.

"Thank you, but no, I'm alright. Though will you suck me off in the morning?" Tetsuya asked so sweetly that Seijuurou couldn't help the swell of affection he felt for him then. He nodded, pulling him close to kiss him gently.

"Of course, my love. Lay down and I'll grab us something a washcloth." He insisted. Tetsuya smiled and nodded, relaxing down in to his pillows.

After cleaning them up, Seijuurou pulled Tetsuya in to his arms.

"Sei?" Tetsuya asked, gently tracing patterns on to his chest.

"Yes, my Tetsuya?" He asked, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"What was your dream about?" Tetsuya looked up at him, curiosity shining in his blue eyes. Seijuurou blushed, which just intrigued his husband. "Was I there?" He asked. Seijuurou rolled his eyes at that.

"Of course you were there, Tetsuya. You have been the only material of my wet dreams since middle school." He admitted. Tetsuya chuckled, cuddling even closer. When Seijuurou realized he wasn't going to drop this, he sighed.

"…it was a dream where there were two of you. And we all had sex. There was the current you, and then the high school you." He explained. Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"Did I make out with myself?" He asked. Seijuurou nodded, avoiding looking at him.

"Yes. It was so hot, Tetsuya. Just thinking about it is making my cock interested." He admitted. Tetsuya beamed, sitting up a bit.

"Oh Sei. You should save the details of it for tomorrow night after our valentine's day date." He said. Seijuurou nodded, smiling up at him spouse.

"For you, my love. And if you'll wear the black lace I bought for you." He teased. Tetsuya nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Let's go to sleep so that way we can get to tomorrow night quickly." He insisted. Seijuurou nodded, smiling down at him.

"Agreed. I love you, Tetsuya." He said. Tetsuya snuggled in to his arms, nodding.

"And I love you, Sei." He promised.

As Tetsuya got himself comfortable, Seijuurou thought about the plan for tomorrow night and he grinned. Tetsuya was going to be so distracted by everything that he had planned that he would forget about this dream. Hopefully this slightly embarrassing situation would be forgotten. With a content sigh, Seijuurou allowed himself to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope this wasn't terrible! Just some mindless smut~ Please go and check my profile for my next set of updates. To those of you reading Back to the Start, chapters 12 AND 13 are up :)


End file.
